robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Overloaded, Part 2
Overloaded, Part 2 is the twenty-eighth and the second episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot While the away team struggles against the elements to capture Polarclaw, Bumblebee's team tracks Overload. Synopsis With Optimus Prime's grip on the ice cliff weakening, things are not being helped by the Decepticon above throwing more chunks of ice down at them, despite Windblade's best efforts to keep the Decepticon occupied. At his Mini-Cons' plea, Drift jumps into action and though initially objecting, Sideswipe helps him form a chain to try to pull Optimus up. Windblade joins in and they manage to get Optimus to safety. Optimus admits maybe he's affected more than he thought, however a sonic roar from the Decepticon forestalls further discussion by starting an avalanche. Windblade disregards Optimus's order to take off and uses her turbines to slow the avalanche, though the Autobots are still swept off the side of the mountain. Bumblebee's team finds the wrecked parking lot, and Bumblebee assumes it was a battle between Overload and the Mini-Cons Ransack and Backtrack rather than a team-up. Reasoning the two parties will have gone in different directions, Bumblebee heads after Overload by himself, despite Strongarm's protests. Strongarm and Grimlock head in the other direction in search of the Mini-Cons. The Autobots in the Arctic pull themselves out of the ground and thank Windblade for her efforts in slowing the avalanche's force. Optimus contacts Fixit who is able to identify the Decepticon as Polarclaw, a Decepticon with exceptional vision. Sideswipe laments that they won't be able to get close before Polarclaw spots them, but Optimus leads them to a nearby human base, where he demonstrates an ability taught to him by the Primes — the ability to scan a vehicle and take on just its color scheme. Grimlock and Strongarm realize that they've been tracking scout troops instead of Mini-Cons. Stuck between two oncoming troops, Grimlock comes up with a subterfuge which allows them to leave with their cover intact. Optimus's team finishes taking on new polar camouflage color schemes and starts heading off. Sideswipe observes that Optimus seems even more wiped out by the effort, but Windblade points out one of his left wheel is squeaking, something Sideswipe shrugs off as minor. The team heads back up the mountain. Bumblebee finds Overload pummeling an occupied recreational vehicle as a warm up to draw out Optimus, and attacks the Decepticon. The team in the Arctic use their new color schemes successfully to sneak up to the cave Polarclaw is hanging out in. Sideswipe impatiently tries to move in, but his squeaky wheel alerts the Decepticon who immediately begins to flee. The Autobots give chase only to find themselves on a cliff over water. Sideswipe slips, causing them all to fall in and plunge to the bottom, where they find the cold is increasingly compromising their systems. Optimus comes up with a new strategy and orders Windblade to fly ahead and force Polarclaw into the water. Bumblebee's futile pounding on Overload comes to an end as Overload fights back along with the Mini-Cons. Overload manages to pin him to the ground and starts punching him instead. Windblade manages to cut off Polarclaw and redirect him into the water where the other Autobots have Sideswipe grab him and drag him down to the bottom. Unable to use his sonic roar, the Decepticon is easily punched out by Optimus. The Autobots pick their captive up and start heading for one of Windblade's caches to store him. Battered, Bumblebee notices the Cyclone Mini-Cons and manages to appeal to their love of noise to turn them against Overload. The pair start hitting Overload with pots and pans, allowing Bumblebee to render the larger Decepticon unconscious. Grimlock and Strongarm arrive and Bumblebee admits Strongarm was right in that splitting the team has left them shorthanded. They start heading back towards the scrapyard and the occupants of the RV vow never to go camping again. Featured Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime * Slipstream * Jetstorm * Drift * Sideswipe * Windblade * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Grimlock * Fixit Decepticons * Polarclaw * Overload * Ransack * Backtrack Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay * Scout troops * People trapped in camper Quotes "And this could be from Ransack or Backtrack! Or it's rust." : —'Grimlock' "Wait, I remember you now!" "You do?" "Yes, you once called me shameless and overdramatic. How dare you, sir!" "That...wasn't...ME!!" : —'Overload' mistakes Bumblebee for his greatest foe, a critic. "Sideswipe, you appear to be limping. Do you require assistance?" : —'Optimus Prime' to Sideswipe "Wow, as an expert on punches, I'd say that one was downright Grimlockian." : —'Grimlock' Trivia * The arctic camouflage Optimus and the others uses to fool Polar Claw are based on the Blizzard Strike repaints of the toys. * Optimus still didn't get Raf his snowball! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes